Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to characterizing and protecting transistors. More particularly, the present invention relates to symmetrical lateral bipolar junction transistors and the use thereof in characterizing and protecting transistors.
Background Information
During the manufacture of integrated circuits with metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors, one common problem is gate oxide damage caused by the “antenna effect,” more formally known as plasma-induced gate oxide damage. This type of damage can potentially cause yield and reliability problems for such integrated circuits. Currently, diodes are used to protect such transistors during characterization thereof. However, the use of diodes suffers limitations, such as the inability to measure gate-induced drain leakage current or gate leakage current, and inaccuracies in other testing characteristics.
Therefore, a need exists for improved characterization and protection of transistors.